Who Will I Run To?
by BABEb00
Summary: Just hours after Andy's death. Prue's thoughts and how she's mourning.... Please R


**so sorry for not updating for a very long time. but i will try to update sooner. I hope you guys like this fanfic...**

**song: WHO WILL i RUN TO BY KILEY DEAN**

* * *

You were the one  
Who I could tell my deepest fears  
And you were the one  
Who always wiped away my tears

Seems just like yesterday. Oh. Who am I kidding? It was yesterday. Yesterday that my life started to turn from. The most... Okay. So I have to admit my life wasn't the life I dreamed of it being. But it's sooo much better than today. For today. I just... I lost someone... Someone so important. Someone so. dear. I lost him. The one for me. The one I thought I was destined to be with. I lost Andy...

Prue wrote it down in her newly found. Old diary. It was hers and Andy's. He kept it with his things through all these years. Prue sat down hugging the diary. Nearly 8 hours has passed since Andy's death. Weeping she knew wouldn't bring him back. So for about 2 hours after, she looked all over the book for a spell. Desparately flipping from page to page hopping that somewhere in its magical bounded papers, she'll find something to save Andy. But, nothing. She even tried making up her own spell. Tried about 96 until Piper came in to tell her to rest. That there isn't anything magical or not anyone can do and she finally gave up. Now. Prue just sat there by her window, feeling the fresh San Francisco breeze. Lonley. Depressed. Thinking about Andy.

Andy was there though. Just in the room. Staring at her. Observing her. Trying to reach for her face. Trying to talk to her and tell her it was okay. But, as powerful as this eldest Charmed One is. She still didn't have enough power. Just enough to see him... Because the Elders forbid so.

Prue stood up. So did Andy. He knew what Prue was going to do. She was going to get her radio. Turn it out very low so that only she could hear those sad words in the song. The words that woud help comfort her mind...

'He was the only one that I could ever run to. He was my only support. Support that made me who I am today and maybe even more. But now what will I do? How will I heal? He was here when I had to say goodbye to the only person that would be able to understand me. He was beside me when I cried all those nights... What am I going to do now? Without him. Atleast. When we separated for collage. There was still that chance that we'll bump into each other just like we did. But now, what? Now...' Hearing the words of this song. She knew that destiny played it's course. Destiny always gets what it wants. For her, to be the strongest one, always the one that her sisters can count on. But never counting on anyone else. There was Patty. Her mom. But at her early years. She passed. Then. Andy. But now, he's gone too...

Who will I run to  
Who will I turn to  
Now that you left me behind  
Who will dry my tears  
When I cry  
Who will I run to  
And who will I turn to  
Now that you?re not here  
In my life

The song. The lyrics. It said EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING that I was, I am, feeling at that moment. Just like the moment when it finally struck me that Mom was dead right before my eyes. The feeling of confusion of now, who will I be able to say, to confess all my problems too. I know that I never have done that this past year with Andy. I shut him out. But, he still somehow knew there was a problem with me. Through it all, we still had those late night talks, even after the break up happened. I shared with him the secrets that my sisters don't know. I shared, but didn't share the information that I knew would hurt him. The information that I knew would make him try to be my hero everytime I was in danger. The information that I am a witch. I shouldn't have told him. But. When those, demons at the sewer tried to kill Andy for being the great understanding person he is, I just couldn't. I just couldn't think about the consequances of him dying. I just had to save him. But, I was wrong. I didn't save him. I had all the power in the world to save him this time. But, I didn't. I just. I just didn't.Andy sat there. Tears lingering in his eyes. He could hear Prue's thoughts just by looking at her. You could say, It was kinda like...MAGIC he and her only contained. Magic beyond spells and powers. Magic greater than that. It was the magic of love. True love with imperfection and impurity washed and molded over the years that they spent in each other's arms. Over the nights that they spent laying down on the grass looking up at the stars with complete silence but still talking with each by staring through each other's eyes. Andy knew how much she was hurting. He could feel it. For they shared something deep. He too felt the pain. He didn't want to let go of her as much as she didn't want to let go of him.

"Prue. I'm still here. I'm still here for you. I still will be here. Please hear me... I know you can... Please try to hear me... Please... I love you.." Andy said whispering into her ears. Just hoping that Prue would hear. Hoping that somehow, she'll hear his voice, for her to turn around and reply just like if everything was okay. But just like her. His hopes. Are just. UNREACHABLE.

I will gladly journey  
Across the deep blue sea  
If I could know  
That I would have you here with me  
I realize that I was blind  
But now I finally see  
I need you back here in my life  
Oh baby can it be

"Andy. I know. You probably can't hear me. But I'll say it..." Prue whispered into the cool San Francisco fog..."I love you. I never said it enough. I never said it enough that you'll know I really mean it. But I do mean it. From the...very bottom of my heart..I'm so sorry. Sorry that I ever told you that I'm a witch. Sorry that I got you to come back into my life even thought I knew that danger would be what you'd face being in my life. I'm sorry. Because I know it's my fault. I know you. If you were here. You would tell me it's not. But, you see. It is. No matter what anyone says. I know it's my fault. Andy. Maybe if I locked you out of my life just one more time and stared from the inside. You'd still be here wouldn't you? I bet you. You still would..." Prue said. Tears were falling down her eyes. Andy watched helplessly as she whispehered. As she confessed her feelings to the wind, that just didn't understand. But he did. Andy always understood her.

But, all he could do was watch her. Look down upon her from the heavens when he gets called. Look straight in her eyes with out her looking straight at his. He knew he would do anything. Walk to wherever. Kill whoever. Just for her to see him, feel him, be with him once again. For him to feel that warm sensation everytime he comes in contact with her skin. All that. He doesn't know what to do. He just. LONGED so much for her. Just like she longs so much for him.

Who will be there for me  
Who's gonna rescue me  
Who's gonna share my dreams  
Who's gonna mend this broken heart

AFTER THE FUNERAL.

"Prue. I know this is hard for you. You were always Andy's love. Always Andy's heart. I could tell you so many things that he's done when he got back to San Francisco to contact you. He just couldn't. Just... He go scared of calling you when he found out that you wre enganged. Then. Finally. When he looked one more time that you weren't. He treated the whole station to some burger place that he said was a very important place for him... He loved you..." Daryll told Prue. Prue had her back to Daryll and the rest of the crowed staring at the cascet in front of her.

"Forever Andy. This love will be forever. I promise..." Prue whispered to what looked like the air. But, she was whispering to an invisible figure to everyone else. She was whispering to Andy.

"I know Prue. I love you to.. 'Till death do us part..." Andy said and held on to Prue's hand. Prue didn't feel it.

Prue looked to both of her sides and at her back looking for the person that everyone couldn't see. Now. She couldn't see him anymore either...

"Andy... How can you fix my heart when you're the one who broke it? How are we going to fullfill our dreams? How am I going to get through life without love?" Prue asked him. Just barley into Piper's hearing...

"Prue. I know you're hurting. I know it's hard. I;m sure everyone told you this before. Prue. You know he's watcing us. You told me that. Try to convince yourself... Because you know that with love, there will come regret. Happiness. and Yearning. You have been through a lot of yearning and regret... The only thing left. Is hapiness..." Piper said. For the first time in Prue's life. She felt like she could count on Piper to be the shoulder she can cry on. For the first time in Prue's life, she knew, Andy isn't the only one that she can count on now. That he didn't leave her alone in the world. He left her with Piper and Phoebe just like Patty left Piper and Phoebe to her...

"Thanks Piper." Prue said hugging her sister. Piper smiled and knew that their sisterly bond got closer. As though she thought. Piper was standing about 16 feet away from her.

"Who's Prue talking to?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Looks like he can fill in for Andy's place." Phoebe said.

IN THE CAR

"Who was the guy you were hugging Prue?" Piper asked as they got in the car.

"I don't know what you're talking about Piper. But, thank's for the words of wisdom." Prue said smiling for the first time at her sister.

"What are you talking about? Piper was with me the whole time." Phoebe said confused.

"Then I guess. Someone told me that it isn't the end of the world..." Prue siad smiling knowing who it was already.

Throught the whole drive home. Prue looked up in the sky. Smiling. She knew Andy was up there. She kenw that It was Andy who told her those words.

"I know the answer now Andy. I will always run to you..."

The song. The lyrics. It said EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING that I was, I am, feeling at that moment. Just like the moment when it finally struck me that Mom was dead right before my eyes. The feeling of confusion of now, who will I be able to say, to confess all my problems too. I know that I never have done that this past year with Andy. I shut him out. But, he still somehow knew there was a problem with me. Through it all, we still had those late night talks, even after the break up happened. I shared with him the secrets that my sisters don't know. I shared, but didn't share the information that I knew would hurt him. The information that I knew would make him try to be my hero everytime I was in danger. The information that I am a witch. I shouldn't have told him. But. When those, demons at the sewer tried to kill Andy for being the great understanding person he is, I just couldn't. I just couldn't think about the consequances of him dying. I just had to save him. But, I was wrong. I didn't save him. I had all the power in the world to save him this time. But, I didn't. I just. I just didn't. 


End file.
